Snow Storm
by Sango Twin
Summary: Lavi/Allen Lavi and Allen were sent out on a mission to retrieve some innocence. After being attacked by a hoard of akuma, tired with no place to rest, they slide into a cave. Shonen ai currently, yaoi eventually.


We were exhausted! Being attacked so restlessly by akuma suddenly, but we sadly, must press on. (Man I'm hungry). Currently I'm traveling with Lavi due to a lead on some innocence. Who woulda' known we'd have been attacked when we're not even halfway there yet?! I will my stomach to quiet its groans as we trudge on now in the snowy storm.

Lavi laughs off his exhaustion trying to raise the now gloomy, tired mood that has arisen between us. The road, vast and wide, almost never-ending, is slowly turning white with ice and snow but yet we travel on. Almost, afraid of what might happen if we stop. But who could blame us? So many things lie in wait, and our target has no insured safety or resting place.

I, sad to say, am the first to give in, letting a small shivering moan escape from my frost bittern lips, I open the ever stiffening appendages and let the small phrase, "I'm hungry" slip through them savoring the warm air that attempts to thaw my paling lips. I watch as Lavi turns with his almost ever-present smile upon his lips as he offers me the last of his snack supply he has on him. I eye the food offered to me glancing at Lavi knowing he was hungry too. I graciously take the precious food and snap it in half offering it to the other nearly starving boy. Lavi smiled kindly and took the bar lightly placing it in his mouth and chewing a way happily, while I hesitantly mimic my senior.

Our skin flushed and frost bitten we decide to head for shelter, or rather Lavi found a cave and hightailed it into the cavern and out of the pounding storm. And despite the fact we were on a mission, I had no objection to following him into that not so warm cavern. Although I will say, it's considerably warmer than outside. We fumble around in the darkness for a while before I call out in pain. Lavi rushes over quickly pulling out his hammer, as I attempt to calm him down. We discover I merely stubbed my overly clumsy toe on a rather large log.

I decide to curse my inelegant limbs later as we take on the task of perhaps building a small fire. When at last ignited, I decide to sit back and enjoy the warm caress that starts to take over my body. My cheeks flushed from the chill of the changing climate I unconsciously move closer to the fire, gladly snuggling into the warmth.

"Don't pass out on me." I hear a snort from close by, "Or worse yet, don't you dare jump into that fire." He warned watching me closely.

"I wasn't planning on it." I mumble back returning my attention to the warm flame. I suddenly hear clothes shuffling behind me and I force my lazy limbs to turn around only to be greeted by the sight of Lavi stripping himself of his coat and scarf he is reaching for the buttons to his undershirt I quickly turn to cover my blush. "L-La-Lavi! What are you doing?!"

"Eh?" he asked as if he just recognized I was in the cave. "Ah, I'm removing my wet clothes, you should too, or else you might catch a nasty cold. We don't need anything else slowing us down do we?" He asked continuing his stripping now moving onto the pants.

"U-un, I guess your right" I mumble nodding my head, sitting up to remove my coat. "So, what are we gonna do now?" I ask cautiously still keeping my eyes trained on the fire.

"Saa, Doshioka?" (Hm, what should we do?) He mumbled wringing the water out of his scarf. "We can rest here for tonight, dry out clothes, and then I guess we'll head out tomorrow." He drabbled on to himself wringing out his clothes in deep thought.

I follow suit with my clothes stripping myself down to my tight boxers and wringing the water out of them, laying them out beside the fire and curling up beside them. Lavi laid his clothes beside mine as he came to sit beside me.

"Crummy mission, huh?"

"Eh?!" I asked jumping, surprised at the use of the older boy's vocal chords. Not that it was rare, it was just… surprising at the moment.

"Crummy mission." He repeated holding back his laughter at my surprise.

"Ma… Kind of, I guess…. At least I'm with you and not Kanda." I told myself rather than him, but I still didn't miss the twinkle in his eye.

"Yuu, huh?" He smirked. "Does that mean you like me more than Yuu, Allen?" He closed the distance between our two bodies leaving us to skin on skin contact.

"Well, Kanda is a hard ass, and he never uses my name…" I debated starting an inner conflict with myself. "But, I'd like to treat everyone of my friends evenly." I added. I wonder if it was my imagination, but did Lavi just twitch? "Lavi?" I questioned looking over at the now solemn boy.

"That's so like you Allen" He shot me a weak smile.

"Lavi? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" I asked secretly searching in my mind going over anything I said that might have upset the upbeat man.

"Don't worry Allen. It's noting." He muttered he started to rub his still chilly arms I hurried to help not knowing then how much it wasn't helping. Lavi kindly pushed me away and gave me a light smile. "You might not want to do that."

"Eh? Lavi? Why?" I asked innocently cocking my head to the side cutely. Suddenly I felt lips on my own as a flush quickly built its way up to my cheeks. All before I could react to what was going on they were removed leaving my frost bitten lips to the cold.

"That's why" Lavi muttered standing to move to the other side of the fire. "Because, I love you Allen."

We sit in silence for quite a while listening to the crackle of the warm fire in front of us. 'Enjoying the company of each other?' I guess not. Lavi steals nervous glances at me, his ever present smile gone. While I can do nothing but look back at him in shock. Millions of thoughts are flying through my mind, 'What just happened? Is he sure? **Why?**' I nervously meet his gaze, uncertain of myself.

"Kinda cold isn't it?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"E-eh?" I notice his solemn look has been replaced again with a big smile.

"Kinda cold." He repeated his uncovered eye tactfully avoiding my own.

"Maa, kinda, I'd say it's pretty warm considering its snowing outside." He jumped slightly as his smile wavering once again.

"True, very true." He mumbled before scooting closer to the fire, warming his arms.

"Lavi, I−"

"Are you hungry?" He cut me off giving me another weak smile I frown at him, although it probably looks more like a pout with my effeminate features.

"Weren't you out of food?" I question once again 'cutely' cocking my head to the side.

"I don't mind going to look for some" He mentioned rising to his feet again.

"No, I'm fine" I call back also standing.

"You sure?" He questioned hesitant to place his button the chilly cares or face again. I nodded quickly and moved over to his side of the fire to push him back down. "I'll see if the clothes are dry." He said quickly moving out of my grip towards the drying clothes leaving me to just nod at his bare back hiding my sad look of rejection. Lavi cautiously touches the clothing, squeezing tightly checking for any more moisture turning the garments over and frowning at the other side. Then he moves on and eventually ends up doing that to every piece except our socks. He handed me my pair careful not to let our fingers touch.

"Lavi…" I start, sad that my friend wouldn't even touch me despite the fact it was for my own safety.

"Hm?" He grunts, returning to the other side of the fire.

"We are still friends right?" I find myself crawling towards the older boy, as if pulled by some foreign being.

"O-of course!" Lavi stammered staring at me as if I had lost my head.

"Then touch me!" I screamed pulling myself to the small area of rock beside him. "If I'm really your friend, then don't ignore me! Don't try to lose contact with me!" I lost control of my emotions; they overflowed along with the few tears that fell down my cheeks. Somewhere along the way, I had closed my eyes a while ago, a finger innocently made way to dry the tears that were freely falling down. An innocent finger dragging along, willing me not to cry anymore.

"Allen… come on Allen, stop" I heard Lavi's trembling voice trying to coax me into my happy place once more. "Allen…" I refused to open my eyes, frustrated that Lavi got to see me this way. When I felt lips upon my cheek…

"L-Lavi?" I willed my voice to stop shaking, dragging in ragged breath. As quickly as those lips were placed upon my cheeks, they were gone, and my eyes now opened.

"You stopped crying." He stated cheerfully as he pulled away.

"Lavi… I…" We fell into silence, a long, cold, silence where we huddled close to the fire wary of touching each other, for one, our lack of clothed state, and two, the awkwardness that seems to have settled between us.

"We should get some sleep." Lavi offered in the cold silence of the cave, but neither of us moved. We settled once again in the awkward silence between us.

"Un." I agreed rising to my sock covered feet to feel my now, dry, warm jacket. Checking my other clothes I slip them on, before handing Lavi his appropriate garments.

"Thanks" He says starting to slip on his own clothes, as I find a comfortable place to sleep near the fire. Well as comfortable as you can get on stone. As I settled down, Lavi finished getting dressed. "Ne, Allen…" He innocently started.

"Hm?" I hum back barely awake.

"Could we… sleep together?" I sit in shock. I can't believe what I've just heard! I must be dreaming right? Yeah! I'm dreaming. "Allen?" he pushed silently moving closer. "Just for warmth!" he quickly added. "I'm not being perverted or anything!" He blushed.

"Un." I grunted nodding scooting myself closer to the warm fire. I hear him silently lower himself to the ground behind me. I stiffen slightly as he moves closer. He hesitantly reaches his hand out and it hovers above my waist for a while before he rests it on my hipbone. I don't move, or maybe I snuggled closer to the fire, but soon Lavi was sliding his hand down to securely hug my waist as he draws me closer. I let out a shaky breath as I attempt to ignore his gentle menstruations.

"Comfy?" He whispered, his warm breath crawling across my ear, pulling a blush up to my face, despite my unwilling it to come. "Allen?"

"Ah yeah, I'm comfy! Super comfy!" I announce, glad that he can't see my face in the darkness.

"Do you want me to let go?" He asked, loosening his grip. I quickly grab his hand and hold it to my waist.

"Don't let go."

Epilouge is on the way, but I might be inspired to write faster if I get good reviews. Once again I'll say this **CONSTRUCTIVE** critisism welcome (none of this: Dud3 thtz s0 ghey- u suc, I'll cry for you and your teachers if I recieve that), pleasent showers of complements will be enjoyed. Feel free to point out mistakes, hope you enjoy.


End file.
